Generally, in a resistance random access memory device, electrodes are formed to have a variable resistance unit interposed. Information is stored by changing the resistance state of the variable resistance unit by supplying a current to the variable resistance unit. There are expectations for increasing the number of resistance changes (the Endurance number) of the resistance random access memory device recited above.